


What are you implying Quackity?

by Toast_from_the_morning



Series: My Video Blogging RPF fics [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Coming Out, Confident Alexis | Quackity, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Genuine Alexis | Quackity, Happy Alexis | Quackity, Happy Ending, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Idk if its that cute lol, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mild Angst, Mild OoC, One Shot, Quackity cries, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Alexis | Quackity, Trans Character, Trans MCYT, Trans Male Character, Trans Quackity, happy tears, on purpose!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/pseuds/Toast_from_the_morning
Summary: Quackity tries to casually come out as trans to his stream, and it all goes according to plan.Until Quackity starts to get emotional because of how supportive his chat is.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: My Video Blogging RPF fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139249
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	What are you implying Quackity?

Quackity walked his little Minecraft character around the Dream SMP. Talking about his plans for his new bunker asking chat where he should put it. When a donation popped up on his screen and read itself. 

‘Hey Quackity I love your content, also I just came out to my family as nonbinary I was wondering if you could say welcome to the gang.’

“Of course! Welcome to the gang!!” Quackity smiled.

A minute passed before a second donation came up, ‘Forgot to add there not taking it well at all, I know you’re straight but do you have any advice? Also thank you so much.’

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Quackity frowned, “And no I get it, I really do,” He sighed “I do, for your family you just have to ignore them you know?” He opened a random chest, immediately taking the iron. “And if they misgender you, or deadname you just simply correct them. Don’t do- don’t do like I did and just let it happen.” Quackity readjusted himself in his chair clearing his throat. 

“Because then they won’t stop… if you just simply correct them, there’s more of a chance that they’ll start using the right name or pronouns. Or maybe just warm up to the idea, if you can of course…. But don’t take my word for it ok!” Quackity smiled nervously, putting the iron back in the chest, and continued walking around. 

“I just let my family do it and then moved away,” He laughed awkwardly. “We haven’t visited them since then. And every family is different you know? Please don’t quote me.” Quackity cleared his throat again checking his chat.

Chat was filled with ‘?????????’

‘What?’

‘YOUR family?’

Quackity readjusted his beanie. As another donation came up, ‘You said “don’t do like you did?” What are you implying Quackity?’

Quackity laughed, “Well I was trying to be casual about it… um, I’m… uh” Quackity laughed loudly trying to cover up his nervousness. “Well, I’m trans guys.”

No one else was in a call with him but the silence was deafening still as chat froze for a few seconds before exploding. 

‘TRANS POG?’

‘WHAT’

‘WAIT WAIT WAIT.’

‘IS THIS A JOKE? POG’

‘THIS IS A JOKE.’

‘I'M SO PROUD.’

“JOKE.’

‘JOKE.’

‘NOT FUNNY.’

Quackity’s smile faded, “I’m not joking chat… I’m not ok. I’m really not.” He smiled again as the chat was filled with more confusion than accusations. “Yeah, um surprise?” He laughed. “No, no guys I’m not wanting to be a woman.” He laughed again. “I was a woman, I transitioned before I started streaming and stuff.” He scratched the back of his neck. “And If your like- wanting to hate or whatever, uh as my good friend Karl once said, ‘go suck it.’”

‘BOOBIES?’

‘SUCK IT, HATERS, GO TRANS QUACKITY GO.’

‘WHERE ARE BOOBS.’

“Binder?’

“No, I actually was lucky and got top surgery, I would show you but Twitch doesn’t like nipples.” Quackity laughed.

Chat filled with messages about Karl. “Yes Karl knows, I told him a while ago.” Quackity readjusted his jacket. “I told a lot of the people on the SMP a while ago…. Come on chat, I gotta tell them before I tell you guys.”

Quackity looked at the chat to see it full of ‘STRIP STRIP STRIP STRIP’

Quackity laughed, “I would love to chat but Twitch would not.” He joked. “I could post it on Twitter if yall want…” He smiled. “Here I’ll do it now, give me a sec.”

He sat back down in his chair after being gone a minute, “There a posted it, go check my Twitter.” Quackity couldn’t help smile goofily he had finally told the internet. And even better chat was filled with supportive messages.

“Why? Well,” Quackity shrugged, “I would have loved to just keep it a secret, just make it so you guys only knew me- well the now me… but I had a realization that like this- me being trans and transitioning um, successfully is about more than just myself it can be about helping other people, inspiring them, being successful as a CC and being trans, and just really personal crap like that…” Quackity said genuinely.

“I’m not saying I’ll be any of those things but, yeah maybe I could help... Also when we hit my sub-goal I'll show you guys some baby photos along with the Roblox stream because for some reason you guys want that, and I would have to explain this anyways!” Quackity added light-heartedly.

‘I’m so happy and proud of you Quackity, big POG for today. Stay confident baby.’ A donation read.

“Thank you.” Quackity smiled, “Thank you, thank you, guys… I-” He looked at the camera. “I really mean it thank you, guys.” Quackity continued to read his chat, overwhelmed with the positive response. 

“I am so lucky I have such a supportive chat, thank you again…” Quackity wiped the corners of his eyes. “Goddammit, y'all are making me tear up…. I’m so fucking lucky, thank you so much.”

‘I love you so much Quackity, you will always be the same man to me, keep it up.’ Another donation came up.

“Omg stop guys,” Quackity covered his face with his hands for a moment, “Stop,” He peeked his eyes out. “Yall are gonna make me cry!” He shouted. 

A donation came up again, ‘OMG thank you so much for telling us Quackity, I am crying right now I am so happy. To a random trans kid out there you're already an inspiration having the confidence to come out, and you transitioned so well!!! And it sounds so lame, but I want to be like you one day.’

Quackity covered his face again and stifled a sob. “Oh my god.” His voice was small. “Fuck.” He wiped his tears that were definitely falling now. “Jesús” He laughed. “I can't anymore with you guys anymore.” He took a very deep breath, “Ok, ok, ok let's get back to Minecraft or I’m going to keep crying.”

‘Thank you Quackity, I support you so much. LGBTQ+ representation. You inspire me as a queer kid, Thank you, love you.’

“CHATTTTT.” Quackity covered his face again.

**Author's Note:**

> POGGGgGG will post the next part of the series very very soon (In a week or less)
> 
> THis is just cute ok, like ah my heart is owi for my own fic LOL.
> 
> HELP ME MAKE 'TRANS QUACKITY' A REAL TAG!!!!  
> [Feel free to give me prompts! I need them ;-;]


End file.
